Like conventional structural components, tent-like structures are capable of sheltering most objects against the elements. However, unlike conventional structural components, tent-like structures usually employ a fabric covering held in place by a series of support members. The flexible sheet panels used in such structures have a number of advantages over conventional rigid structural panels such as low overall weight and costs of construction, installation and maintenance. Such flexible coverings include woven or extruded skins of cotton, canvas, polyethylene, acrylic ester, vinyl, glass or similar materials.
A serious problem inherent in tent-like structures is their inability to withstand the substantial aerodynamic lift forces generated under high wind conditions. The substantial efforts at providing modular structural members which can be combined to create expansive cover structure is evidenced in the prior art. However, the Applicant is not aware of any effort which has successfully countered the aerodynamic lift phenomenon caused by high wind loading.
The instant invention is therefore directed to a tent-like structure employing securely fastened flexible sheet panels spanning rigid structural frame members in such a way that the modular structural element created thereby is capable of withstanding extreme downloading and uploading forces by use of symmetrically upwardly and downwardly directed airfoil sections. These characteristics also lend it to being combined into structures adaptable to use in space.